User blog:MrDegrassi/Degrassi Panthers High Season 1 Episode 1 The Show Goes On Part 1
A red converdable zooms through the streets. The camera zooms in on it showing a happy Marisol in the driver seat and a nervous Chase in the passenger seat. "Are we gonna be late?" Chase says. "The Vice President is never late. Everyone else was just to early." Marisol replies. "Hurry up Maya and Katie are waiting! I'm not going in the back just so Katie can come up here" Chase says. "You won't have to. Katie's boyfriend needs a ride and they are probally gonna be making out in the back." Marisol replies with a look of disgust. "What the hell? Katie has a boyfriend?" Chase says. "Yea. Don't ruin this for her. Your worst then me sometimes." Marisol says. "Trust me I won't" Chase says. Chase then turns and makes a sneaky face to his right. Then Marisol's car pulls up infront of Katie and Maya's house to find the three of them waiting on the porch. You see Katie and Drew making out passionately while Maya plays her guitar. Chase and Marisol hop out of the car. Then Chase says "We're here!" at the top of his lungs. All 3 of them looked startled. Marisol and Katie hug each other. "How was your summer Mare?" Katie asked. "Good. You will not believe this one guy i met." Marisol says. Then she whispers in Katies ear. Then Maya and Chase do a secret handshake they made up years ago which ends in hug. Then Katie pulls Drew over to Chase and says "Chase this is Drew. Drew this is Marisol's little brother Chase. I met him about a year after i met Mare and he use to have a little crush on me when he was little" "Hey man" Drew says to Chase and puts out his hand to shake. "Hey. Thats not true what she said" Chase says. Chase tries to hide a grin and gives him a handshake. They all get into Marisol's car. Maya sees Drew and Katie making out and then she yells "Ewwwww. Drew you might want to watch out she might have herpees." Katie then gives Maya a playful punch to the arm. Drew opens his eyes during the kiss with Katie and him and Chase lock eyes in the mirror. -Then you see Dave, Connor, and KC walking up the front steps of Degrassi. "Hey Connor, it's a good thing Wesley got into Vanderbuilt Prep. Just because he is in New York doesn't mean he isn't our friend anymore" Dave says. "It's cool." Connor says with a fake smile. "Hey Connor we should hang out more this year because we barely saw each other last year. Lets hang out more" KC says. KC and Connor give each other a handshake and a pat on the back. "I gotta take a leak" KC says then he runs and gets a cold shoulder from Jenna. "Same old KC" Connor says with a smile. "Hey now that KC is gone can I tell you something and you have to promise not to tell" Dave says. "What is it?" Connor replies. "Well you know how me and Alli arent together anymore?" Dave says. "Yea" Connor replied. "Well I kinda have my eyes set on....." Dave is cuts himself off when he sees Marisol's car. He then runs up to Marisol and Katie walking into Degrassi. "How was your summer ladies?" Dave asks. "Dave your not gonna be my vice. Marisol is" Katie says and laughs playfully. Marisol gives Dave a flirty wave and walks away with Katie and Drew. -Chase and Maya walk into Ms. Oh's class. "I'm your teacher Ms. Oh. This is my second year at Degrassi and it is great to meet all of you" Ms Oh says. Then makes a depressed face at a picture of her and Sav. "Why didn't you tell me Katie had a boyfriend?" Chase says to Maya. "Because it's not a big deal. Do you still like her?" Maya says. "No. that was months ago" Chase says. "You don't have a thing for Drew do you?" Maya asked. Right before Chase could answer he is shushed by Tristan. -Then you see Drew and Katie in Liberty's class. "My name is Liberty Van Zant and i will be your Science teacher this year. I was a graduate here a couple years ago so I know how it works. Also Since I am not an old lady I would like to be called Ms Liberty." "What did you think of Marisol's brother?" Katie whispers to Drew. "He seems cool. But he seems a little flirty" Drew replied. "Yea he might throw himself at me. You might have to fight him" Katie says sarcastically. "He's nothing to worry about trust me." Katie says. "Well.....He seems cool. Hey maybe since I'm Captin of the Football team this year maybe I could get him a spot" Drew says "See you two will become really close" Katie says. "Probally" Drew says with a smile. - -You hear the bell ring while KC, Connor, and Dave walk out of school. "Hey do you guys want to hit up the Dot?" Dave asks. "Yea that sounds cool. What about you Connor?" KC says. "Yea lets go". -Marisol and Chase are in Marisol's car with Chase having a smile on his face. "What are you grinning about. Are you in love with Katie again?" Marisol says jokingly. "No. Just.....had a good day at school." Chase says. "You like Drew don't you?" She says saracstically. "No" Chase says with a chuckle. "OH MY GOD!" Marisol screamed. - -Dave, KC, and Connor are all laughing and drinking coffee at the Dot. "Connor I saw you checking out ms Liberty" KC says "Shut up I was not." Connor says with a smile. "Okay wierdos I'm going to the bathroom" Dave says. Dave walks to the urinal to pee and hears a sniffing noise. He trys to ignore it but it gets louder as he walks to the sink. The stall opens. "Hey man" There he was rubbing his nose, canadian singer JUSTIN BIEBER. Then the screen cuts to black. Category:Blog posts